Perfect match
by dajwoh
Summary: A one shot about Emily and JJ's relationship.


Authors note: So I had two different little ideas that popped into my head and I wrote them down one after the other. When they were finished I realized that they could go together quite well, so here it is.

Dedicated to my rubynite on our anniversary.

* * *

I walked hand in hand with my gorgeous blonde girlfriend, the short distance from my apartment to the park where we like to spend most of our days off if the weather allows it. We took a walk through that park on our first date and that's where we first kissed and since then it has kind of been our place.

When the idea first came to me, I knew there was no other place I would rather go. We keep walking towards the edge of the park where there is several huge oak trees and I let her hand go as I pull out a blanket and sit down with my back against the tree and pat the ground before me hoping she will come sit in front of me. She smiles as she turns around and sit down with her back against my front and I hug her close to me and give her a lingering kiss on the cheek.

We talk for a while about everything except work and eat the sandwiches and fruit we brought with us. I haven't really heard what she said the last few minutes because I'm starting to get really nervous about the reason for me bringing her here today. I hear her laugh softly and she finishes her juice and leans forward to put her glass in the basket and I take the opportunity to quickly pull out the little black box out of my jacket pocket and pop it open. She leans back into me and I take a deep breath as move the open box in front of her to see.

"Jennifer, will you marry me?" I almost whisper, but I know she heard me because her hand flies to her mouth as she gasps.

"Oh my god, Emily" she chokes out before she frantically starts to nod.

"Of course I will marry you." She adds and I smile bigger than I have ever done in my life as I take the ring out and slide it down her finger, it's a perfect match.

"I love you, so much" I let out as I try to fight the tears of happiness that's threatening to leak out. "I love you more" I get as a reply.

She turns to look at me over her shoulder and I don't waste a second before I claim her lips and I kiss her with all the love I feel for her. She turns slightly towards me to better return the kiss as the rest of the world just vanishes. As the kiss breaks when the need for air got to great I look into her amazing blue eyes and drown yet again. "I can't believe she said yes, we're getting married" I think to myself as I engulf her in a hug and I will never let her go.

* * *

We got each other naked in a matter of minutes, even though we have been together for two years and married for a year we still can't keep our hands off each other. But then again it's not every day we celebrate our first anniversary as a married couple.

I encourage her to lie down on the blanket in front of the fireplace and my lips never leave hers as I gently lay her down. My eyes flutter open and I look into her dark brown eyes that opened the second I stopped kissing her and the words I was gonna say are long forgotten. She knows this and gives me a shy smile as cups the back of my head and lead my lips back to hers. I slowly lie down on top of her fully and gently push her legs apart.

My left hand lies next to her head, I'm keeping myself up slightly by my elbow. And my right hand slips down between her legs to see if she's ready for me and as soon as I'm there she cries out my name in a whimper causing me to smile. I claim her lips again as I gently rub her clit for a few seconds causing her to whimper when my hand leaves her wetness to caress her side. I always enjoy to tease for a bit but not now, we're both too worked up for that. I press myself closer to her gorgeous body and I ground my hot core down on hers making her buck her hips up into mine and she arches her back to meet my touch.

I grip her hip to push her more firmly against me and she raises her knees causing our tempo to speed up. I break our kiss when our movements make us pant and moan too much to keep it up. She is gripping my back so hard it almost hurts but I know what she's feeling, I always want her as close to me as possible when we make love.

I feel the sweat running down my back as we move impossible faster against each other and I tug on her earlobe and whisper my love for her and she lets out a deep moan as she throws her head back. I push down even harder and I feel myself closing in on my release. As she starts to shake I start to move even faster against her and I kiss her deeply as I fall over the edge mere seconds after her. She always let's out this cute little whimper after I make her come, I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing that. I lay my head down next to hers and give her a kiss on the cheek as she clings to my body and tries to get her breathing back under control.

I feel so incredible relaxed and sleep is not far away, something I never really felt after sex until I met her. I roll off her and she's too tired to object. But I don't go far, I put my arms around her and coax her to lie her head on my shoulder as I hold her against me with her legs tangled up with mine and her arm thrown over my stomach. She whispers that she loves me before her breathing evens out and she's asleep. My last thought before sleep claims me is that I'm the luckiest girl in the world, to fall asleep with her in my arms.

The end.

* * *

So what did you think?


End file.
